Belta Beat
by J'dee
Summary: Jazz, Blaster, Springer, Arcee are sent to scout out an uncharted planet that caused Blur and Wheelie to crash their ship. What's so special about this planet? r & r and I might continue... ~J'dee
1. The Planet Belta

****

Title: Belta Beat

****

Author/s: _J'dee_

****

Rating: G = General

****

Genre: Action / Adventure

****

Author's Note: I'm an old school Transformer note and well Jazz is my favorite transformer... he's just the bomb!! I haven't ever read a fic on him... and I admit I'm not to good with his character... this is my very first Transformer fic, based round the 1986 series where Jazz didn't actually make an appearance mainly because Scatman Crothers - the man who did his voice died. (Scatman started in the original shinning movie, and did the voice of such characters as some of the Harlem Globetrotters in the Scooby Doo movies, the Chesire Cat from the HannaBabera Alice in Wonderland movie, Hong Kong Phooey is one of his more well known voices though.)

***

Jazz sat in control room waiting, Rodmius Prime had called him there for a meeting. Jazz leant up against one of the computers, the computer beeped in to life and Jazz jumped away. He sighed. Things were definitely not like they used to... They had Cybertron back and the Decepticons were being awfully quiet, he wondered what Rodimus had in store for him, it sounded pretty urgent and Jazz had gotten there as fast as possible.

The door slid open and Jazz looked at Blaster as he walked in. "Hey Jazz my main man!" Blaster said greeting Jazz. 

"Blaster what's the gig are you meeting Rodimus too?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah man, some sort of mission." Blaster said.

Jazz nodded. He hadn't really been teamed up with Blaster much before after Optimus had died and Jazz couldn't help but wonder what this was for. Blaster punched in a few codes in the computer and it died down. 

Blaster was definitely good at controlling the large control room.

"A mission where?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know man. But so long as it has some good tunes, I'm there already." Blaster replied grinning.

Jazz smiled he had to agree with Blaster there. Music is what they had in common.

Rodimus Prime entered the control room and he looked at the two Autobots. "Okay you two, I'm sending you to an uncharted planet. I have sent Blur and Wheelie but they said some sort of noise corrupted their control systems and they had to turn round and come back before they crashed they're on Junkion at the moment getting repairs to the ship, they said it was a form of music. I would go myself but I've got a heap to do round here. Can you do that for me, just check out the planet and it's inhabitants." Rodimus explained.

"Gotcha. Roddy!" Blaster said.

"Okay Jazz you'll be in control. Springer and Arcee will accompany you two, just in case, I was going to get Ultra Magnus but he's with Bumblebee and Spike at the moment updating one of the computer systems." Rodimus remarked.

"It's all cool Rodimus you can count on me." Jazz said.

************************

The four Autobots were on the ship, they buckled up and Jazz set the course he looked over at Arcee and Springer. "Ya don't mind coming along with us old school do you?"

Springer smiled. "Not at all it'll get some action in to these bored joints."

"Then exercise." Arcee said to Springer jokingly.

"Right lady and gentlemen and for your listening pleasure we have on the flight tonight, some new and up beat tunes from the sector of Gamma-Century." Blaster announced as he punched in some buttons and the ship blasted in to life, with music blaring from the speakers as the ship took off.

Springer looked at Arcee they were now used to Blaster's loud ways, but when there was a job to be done Blaster would do it. He had gotten more responsible over the years, and it was always a good thing from what they had heard of what Blaster used to do.

Unseen to them a small figure hid in the corner of the ship as the countdown was started... "_Ten... nine... eight... seven... six..._"

"Thrusters on." Blaster called out.

"_Five... four..._"

"Course is plotted." Springer added.

"_Three..._"

"All systems are in check." Arcee said checking the panel.

"_Two..._"

"Lets hit it!" Jazz added.

"_One..._ **_BLAST OFF!!!!_**"

The ship took off with incredible force and then it shot through the galaxy.

************************

Once everything was settled down and the ship was five hours through cruising through space. The four robots unbuckled up and left the ship on autopilot.

"So how long do you think it'll take to get to this place?" Arcee added.

"We'll be there in about fifteen earth hours or so." Blaster replied looking at the computer screen seeing how they were doing

Springer stretched his joints. "I could go for a drink does this thing have a bar?"

Arcee looked at him. "There's some energon cubes in the back room. But don't waste them, we need some of them just in case." Arcee replied.

Springer nodded and he got up and walked to the back room. The figure in the corner stayed hidden behind a fixed box as Springer walked past.

Blaster got up and danced round the control to the music. 

"Yeah this music the bomb you guys."

Arcee smiled and watched Blaster dance around.

"So does this planet have a name?" Springer asked walking back in.

"Rod called it Belta-X. It's just another one of _all_ of those uncharted planets out there." Blaster replied.

Jazz got up and he looked at the three. "I'm going to go for a recharge best to be prepared for when we arrive on this planet if we arrive." Jazz remarked.

"Hey I wonder if we should pick Blur and Wheelie up on the way there? Rodmius told me they stopped by Junkion to pick ups some spare parts, and that they were meeting Grimlock and Kup there." Springer asked looking at the others.

Jazz paused at the door and looked back. "I don't know but if it scrambled their computer systems lets just hope it's only a protective shield and that the folks are friendly." Jazz replied and then he walked out.

"I don't know. I got a bad feeling about this planet we're going to." Arcee added.

Blaster stopped dancing round and he looked at her. "Don't worry it'll be all cool dudette, after all if we have problems we'll just call Kup and Grimlock to get us."

"And if they have Blur and Wheelie with them that should give us some sort of backup." Springer added.

"Hey yo don't talk like we're going in to battle, Rodimus said chart a planet and check out it's inhabitants and that's that. That's our mission nothing else." Blaster said and he looked at the two of them.

Springer couldn't help but smile. "I hope it's Decepticons. I'd like to kick some deception butt, cause it's been a while." Springer remarked.

Arcee sighed and looked at Springer. "If it's going to be any deception it'll be soundwave. Rodimus said some sort of music scrambled the systems."

Blaster grinned. "And that my dear friends is why they sent me and Jazz, music and communications it is our thing man, we can hear and listen to every sort of music and not get the least scrambled systems from it." Blaster remarked.

"That I believe." Springer added.

Arcee looked at them. "Okay I think Jazz had the right idea. Recharging is a good idea, I'll put the alarm system on alert just in case of a meteor shower and we all should get some rest before landing on the planet." She said.

Springer nodded. "Should we put keyguard on as well?" Springer asked.

"Hey man there is only four of us on the this ship. As if some strange figure from no where will change our course." Blaster said.

Arcee looked at Springer. "Well now that he's actually said it, the possibilities are sixty per cent so do it Springer." She remarked.

Springer nodded and he put the key guard on the three of them wandered off in to the back of the ship in the recharging chambers.

************************

Jazz was the first to wake from recharging and he walked in to the control the large computer said they had half an hour til visual of the planet was brought up on screen, Jazz checked through all the systems everything was okay, he took the keyguard off and he turned round to see a small human figure curled up on the seat sleeping Jazz blinked and he looked at the figure. "Daniel?" Jazz remarked surprised.

The figure woke up and stretched and looked up at Jazz. "Hi Jazz." He said casually.

"Daniel what are you doing here?" Jazz asked.

"I wanted to come along so I sneaked aboard." Daniel replied.

Jazz frowned. "Daniel this could be dangerous, we have to get you back to Spike and Carly." Jazz remarked.

Daniel shook his head. "No please Jazz I'll be good I'll stay in the ship even, just let me stay please? Daniel begged.

"I'm going to get in trouble for this man." Jazz replied.

"Just say you didn't find me until you landed, please?" Daniel asked.

Jazz sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. But go hide, cause any bet the others will want to take you back. They'll be coming waking up shortly." Jazz said.

Daniel nodded and he got up and jumped off the seat and hid behind a box. 

Jazz sighed and he looked out to where they were headed he heard the door slid open with a whoosh sound, and Jazz turned round to see Arcee come walking out.

"How far away are we?" Arcee asked.

"Twenty from a visual and thirty til a possible landing." Jazz replied.

Arcee nodded. "So what happens if they put their system defence up again?"

"Me and blaster will counteract on that and fire it back at them, see if it scrambles their systems or if it lets us through." Jazz explained.

Arcee nodded. "Shall I get the other two up?" She asked.

"Yeah tell them I'll kick their lazy cans if they don't move it." Jazz said.

Arcee walked out back to the recharging chamber.

Jazz sighed. "I sure hope we know what I'm doing man." 

***********************

Everyone was seated while Daniel was still hiding behind his box, Springer looked at the controls. "I've found a landing pad, but according to the scanners we should be reaching the sector that Wheelie and Blur couldn't pass though." Springer remarked.

"Time to make radio contact, see if they reply." Blaster remarked.

"Leave that to me." Jazz said and he pushed a few buttons and began radio contact. "Roger you, Roger you this is Jazz here we're one charting mission of four, just wanna check out ya planet, we mean you no harm, can ya here me? Over." Jazz called through there was static for a few seconds then a reply with blasting music... 

Springer cringed. "What is that racket?!" He exclaimed over the reply through the radio. 

Blaster bopped his head in time to the music. "I don't know man but they got some primo sounds." He remarked.

Jazz listened carefully as he heard the lyrics blaring through.

"After all the darkness and sadness ya'll welcome, ya'll welcome through, bring in the light..." The lyrics said and then it stopped.

Springer looked at Arcee and Jazz and Blaster looked at each other.

"Damn man did you hear that?" Blaster asked.

"Yeah we've been given the all clear." Jazz replied.

Arcee looked at them. "Was that what scrambled Wheelie and Blur's systems?" Arcee asked. Springer looked at Jazz and Blaster.

"Probably cause our systems are failing but we don't have enough power to kick this baby in reverse." Springer replied.

Jazz spoke back in to radio. "Roger you. Hey thank ya's is there a landing pad round here? Over?" Jazz asked.

"Welcome to the jungle baby, it's alright." The lyric sung back with the music.

"Roger you caught that. See ya there." Jazz spoke back and he ended the radio transmission. Blaster looked at Jazz.

"Man an entire planet of music as the main language, this is going to be rockin'"

Jazz brought up the visual on the screen and he scanned the area. "Springer see the jungle, there's a landin' plain there, bring us down there." Jazz said.

Springer nodded. "Right, plotting the course." He pushed a few buttons.

The ship made a move towards the assigned the landing area. A clear landing plain amongst the middle of a jungle of trees. Not the most easiest looking landing plain but it was flat enough. The ship landed and the four Autobots stood up. 

Blaster scratched his head. "Well that was easy enough."

"Well we're not out of the jungle yet. Time to check it out." Jazz said.

Suddenly Daniel leapt out of his hiding place. "COOL!! Can I come?!?!?!"

Blaster, Springer and Arcee looked at him and spoke in unison. "Daniel?!"

Daniel looked at them and he realised he had given himself away a bit to early. "Uh-haha hi guys." He shuffled his feet nervously on the ground.

Arcee looked at Daniel, most missions where Daniel was involved she had been placed as his guardian she instantly took this responsibility up again. "Daniel what do you think you're doing here?" Arcee asked.

"I just wanted to check it out." Daniel said and lowered his head ashamed.

Arcee sighed, but Blaster spoke up. "yo Dan my main man, this could of been a dangerous place, what possessed your organic butt to stowaway?" Blaster asked.

Daniel looked up at Blaster. "I just wanted to come." Daniel replied.

Arcee looked at Daniel. "Daniel this could still be a dangerous place, we can't leave you aboard the ship now. It's just too risky." She remarked.

Springer looked at Jazz. "Did you know about this?"

"Not until about half an hour ago." Jazz replied.

Springer shook his head. "Lets hope it isn't dangerous out there." he said.

Blaster looked at the group of them as a group of figures emerged from the jungle surrounding the landing pad. "Well here comes the welcoming committee, lets make an entrance." Blaster remarked.

Jazz lead the group of them out, Arcee had Daniel sitting on her shoulder and Springer held on to his sword , Blaster closed the ship up after they all left the ship and he placed a lock on it.

************************

****

Meanwhile on Junkion...

Kup sat on an old wing of a busted space ship as he watched Blur pace in speed, wearing a hole in to the road, with Wheelie standing by watching him, the little orange robot getting dizzy. "Blur, you're pacing is making me sick, I'd like it if you stopped it quick." Wheelie said and Blur stopped and looked at Wheelie. 

"Sorry." Blur said and sat down.

Wreck-gar came wandering along with Grimlock behind him.

"Twenty-four hours and it's like brand new, takes out even hardest of stains and all for the retail price of twenty-nine ninty-nine. Limited offer only." Wreck-gar spoke.

Grimlock looked at Kup. "Me Grimlock would like Kup to tell him War stories."

Kup nodded. "Yeah, yeah, on the way back home Grimlock." Kup said and the old war vet got up and he stretched his knee joints. "So shall we head off then?"

"Yes, yes, I would like to go, before Blur starts to pace even more so." Wheelie replied.

Blur's optic blinked and he looked at Wheelie. "Mypacingisn'ttofastisit?'CauseifitisIcouldslowdownifyoulike,Ialwaysseemtoforget-" Blur started speed talking when he was cut short by Kup placing a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet you're giving me a break down." Kup said.

"MmrphRmphmMmrrpphh..." Blur replied from under Kup's hand.

"Blur best be quiet, otherwise Kup might cause a riot."

Kup looked at Blur and Wheelie then to Grimlock and he sighed to himself. "I'd rather be in the torture of the Peckin' Khop Flock, than stuck with you three."

"Oooooh me Grimlock would like to hear Kup's story of the Peckin' Khop Flock!"

"Then get your transistors on that ship and hurry! Before I lose my parts of patience." Kup snapped. Grimlock, Wheelie and Blur rushed aboard the ship and Wreck-gar watched as a weary Kup boarded the ship last.

************************

As the ship shot through space Kup sat back watching as Blur and Wheelie took the controls and stirred the ship back towards Earth.

"Tell Grimlock of the Peckin Khop Flock..." Grimlock said.

Kup sighed. "Oh alright." Kup replied. "Where should I start... okay I'll start at the point where we passing through the Delta-Shoji solar system, now this solar system, is well known for it's Ninja bots, they rebelled against their organic creators and took control. At the time me and my partner at the time Crystalis we just doing a charting mission of their solar system we had been told to keep clear of the Khop planet due to the Peckin' Khop that were located there, but when the Ninja bots fired on our ship we had no choice and we went down crashing amongst the headflock-"

The radio beeped in to life and Wheelie pushed a button and Rodimus Prime's image came up on to the screen and he looked at Wheelie.

"I'm glad I caught you four. Is everything alright?" Rodimus asked.

Blur nodded. "Everything is up to speed." He replied. 

"The ship has been repaired Prime and we all shall reach Earth in just a short time." Wheelie said to Rodimus.

Rodimus nodded. "Okay I know this is bad to ask seen as what just happened earlier, I just was you to go back to the Belta-X sector and see if you can get in radio contact with Jazz and Blaster, we've lost radio contact here, you don't have to land on the planet just get radio contact and if the situation calls for it back them up. Is that okay with you four?" Rodimus asked the four Autobots.

"Me Grimlock don't mind." Grimlock replied.

"Kup?" Rodimus asked. "Being as I've sent you on some pretty rough missions at times this should be a breeze." He added.

Kup nodded. "I'm fine with it Prime."

"Blur? Wheelie?" Rodimus asked.

"Solongaswedon'tgothrougheverythingagainand_have_tolandontheplaneteverythingshouldbeokaywithme." Blur replied and he looked at Wheelie.

Wheelie frowned. "I really don't know, last time we had a very bad show. Sparks and a bright light, then falling and falling out of sight." Wheelie replied.

"You're not alone this time, Wheelie, Kup and Grimlock are here." Blur said.

Wheelie nodded slowly. "I guess I'm ready, plotting a course, keep her steady."

Rodimus smiled on screen. "Thanks you four. You'll get an extra extended break for this." He remarked.

Rodimus' image then vanished from the screen as the radio contact was ended.

Kup sighed and he felt the ship turn round and head towards the Belta-X sector, Kup and Grimlock had just been doing their rounds on Junkion when Rodimus told them they could come home and have a break. "This better be a breeze." Kup grumbled.

Blur then put the ship in to hyper drive and speed through the galaxy faster than Blurs and the sound barrier put together. Kup looked at Grimlock. "Grimlock want Kup to continue the story." Grimlock spoke.

Kup nodded. "I thought you would." Kup replied.

***********************

__

To Be Continued...

****

~J'dee


	2. The Belta Autobots

**Title:** Belta Beat

**Author/s:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** G General

**Genre:** Action / Adventure

**Author's Note:** Oh wow I got reviews for this sure only a few but wow... I wasn't expecting anything cause well yeah... when I started writing this fic I wasn't sure I would finish it actually I never did... but I thought that I wanted to show others out there that I just don't do DBZ fics, took a borrowed boxset of Transformers to get me back in to it, and I've started drawing some of the created autobots of mine too, you can check 'em out on Deviant Art… http:jdeedagotengurl. I don't own the transformers or the songs featured in this fic.

'_It's all about me'_ – Mya ft. Sisqo, '_I am_' – Killing Heidi, '_1,2, step_' – Ciara ft Missy Elliot, '_You gonna fall behind me_' – The Donna's, '_It really don't matter to me_' – Confidential. '_I don't wanna be_' – Gavin DeGraw, '_Six cycle Carousal_' – Lifehouse, '_Kryptonite_' – 3 doors Down, '_Get Right_' – Jennifer Lopez. I don't actually have the lyrics so forgive the crude translations….

Jazz looked round the trees were swaying in a slight breeze, Arcee looked round Daniel sitting on her shoulder and she then looked to Springer.

"What no welcoming party?" He asked.

Jazz pulled out the hand held radio device and he tapped the side of it. "A-yo check this out gang, we got no radio frequencies with the ship anymore…"

They all peered at the radio device there wasn't anything registering on it at all.

"So we've lost all radio contact?" Arcee looked at them. "Already."

"Well I say we go meet the locals and see if they're friendly. We're suppose to chart this place so lets chart it." Springer remarked.

The four autobots entered the forest heading towards the co-ordinates that had given them their landing destination.

"This place has such life." Blaster remarked looking at how green the leaves were. "And they have some good tunes."

"For you maybe." Springer grumbled. "But my audio sensors were shaking up when they left us their landing destination."

"Still no one came to greet us. I think that's rather strange." Arcee looked at the other three.

"Well they could be assessing us from a distance, to see if we're friend or foe." Blaster offered.

Springer looked to Jazz and Blaster. "One of you two should try and send out a message to them."

Jazz and Blaster both just shrugged. "Guess it couldn't hurt." Jazz remarked and he turned the radio dial before transforming in to his car form, his pointed sub woofers sliding out from inside his boot.

"Forget about you, you, you, you. Forget about you. So what you gunna do, do, do, do do? What you gunna do? Are you gunna get it up? Get it up? Get it up? Get it up bah-by. Forget about you, you, you, you, you, so what you gunna do, do, do, do, do?…"

Springer and Arcee covered their audio sensors with their hands as Jazz played out the tune.

"So what's he saying to them?" Springer called out to Blaster.

"He's asking them what they're gunna do." Blaster grinned as he clicked his fingers in tune with the beat.

Jazz's radio began to pick up a frequency and he transformed as he adjusted the radio to the frequency and more music began to pulse through it and a song started to play though the radio.

"I know I know I know what you'd say, hey, I know I know I know all the games you play, I am I am I am not afraid, yeah, I know I know I know what you'd say yeah!"

"Okay I think I'm beginning to follow this now." Daniel remarked. "Ask them where they are."

"I don't think my audio sensors can take much more of this." Springer complained his hands sill over his audio sensors.

"Alright now it's my turn!" Blaster grinned before transforming in to his stereo form.

"Let me see you, one two, step, I wanna see you, one two, step, everybody one, two, step, we've got to get it on."

Springer looked at Arcee as she watched the communication between the two frequencies. "I hope they speak normally when we finally meet these guys." She looked at Springer.

"Your not the only one." Springer agreed.

"Your gunna fall behind me, you're gunna cry and beg for mercy, cause you're not ready baby, cause you got nothing on me."

Jazz just grinned, "They have a point ya know, we will fall behind we don't know who we're dealing with." He transformed and his subwoofers swung out again.

"It really don't matter to me, It really don't matter to me, It really don't matter to me, It really don't matter to me, (What you do,), It really don't matter to me, It really don't matter to me, It really don't matter to me, It really don't matter to me, (What you see,)."

"I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately, all I have to do is be at ease with a piece of mind, I'm tired of looking round wondering who I'm suppose to be, I don't wanna be anything other than me."

"Oh I never thought that I'd end up here, never thought I'd be standing where I am, I guess I kinda thought it'd be easier, than this, now I was wrong, now one more time… cause I tried to climb your steps, I tried to chase you down…"

"I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon, After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what really happens now and then, As long as you'll be my friend at the end."

"Bingo Jazz baby you have contact!" Blaster jumped up and down excitedly.

"Maybe they'll turn that racket off now." Springer remarked.

"All I need baby is you right here by my side, take what ever you want baby lets ride, what ever you want, let me decide, just put your name on the dotted line, we can get right, before the night is out, we can get right, get riiiiiggght, tonight."

They all stopped suddenly as the music came from the bushes beside them and they heard the sound of metallic footsteps and looked to the side a dual purple colored female transformer stepped through the threes and she smiled at the group of them.

"I don't believe it…" Arcee looked at the female.

The female transformer smiled and Blaster looked at Jazz as he transformed back from his car form.

"You're an autobot…" He saw the ingigmia.

She looked down and tilted her head to the side and she smiled. "I guess I am."

"English finally!" Springer remarked earning a whack across the back of the head by Arcee.

She laughed. "I'm sorry about that, it's always a test for those that come to this planet, you learn to adjust and speak the language of the natives."

"So you're not a native?" Arcee asked.

"I was created here, so I guess I am, but my father built me and my brothers here as this planets defense system, back during the old days of the great war. This planet has a unique energy source that he didn't want the deceptions to get their hands on. But for the protective shield to function properly my father had to give up his life force in to the defensive computer,"

"And he picked the music of this planet as it's priority defense which is why all transformers minus Jazz and myself are effected by the music." Blaster remarked.

"So do you have a name?" Springer looked at the female autobot.

"Ninita." She replied, "We live here peacefully with the humans of this planet."

"There are humans here too…" Daniel asked excitedly.

Ninita smiled. "Of course, follow me." She transformer and they looked at her seeing her sleek dual purple and white emergency helicopter transformer mode.

"And I was hoping she'd be an awesome sound system." Blaster remarked.

The group of them transformed Springer following in his helicopter mode

The shuttle sat just out of range of the planet's radio range. The transformers sat there looking at the planet.

"Is the scan of the planet done?" Rodimus asked over the communicator.

"Just about." Kup replied. "They're down there on the planet but we can't risk communication this far away without being dragged in to the planets radio disruptive waves."

"Give them five hours then move in for communication." Rodimus ordered.

"Me Grimlock say we smash our way in there."

"Not yet, we don't know if they're actually in any danger." Rodimus remarked.

"Rodimus is right, we should wait til night." Wheelie added.

"Contact me if you can't get through, Rodimus out." His image flicked off the screen

Blur looked at the screen and he let out a sigh. "Greatjustgreatnowwhat? Wejustwaitandwaitandwait. IfIhadknownthismissionwasgoingtobethisboringIwouldhaveoptedtohavemybreakinsteadofcominghere."

"Just relax Blur we can spend this time to put our feet up and rest for a while." Kup remarked sitting back in his seat and putting his feet up.

Ninita transformed and took a step forward, Springer transformed and landed on the ground looking on ahead as Ninita motioned ahead and she smiled. "It's this way our base and head quarters, where others like myself exist."

"Others, are they as good looking as you are my dear?" Blaster asked from inside Jazz still in his stereo form.

"Oh brother." Springer sighed.

Daniel giggled. "I think Blaster likes her."

"Well considering most of our females were wiped out in the battle with the deceptions that took Optimus' life." Jazz watched as Ninita pushed to the side a large branch and she motioned to the jungle city in front of them. The rest of them all transformed and looked towards the city.

"I don't believe it look at this place, it's so… bright." Springer shielded his optics from the reflective light of the sun bouncing off the golden-based buildings.

"It's a golden age." Arcee looked on with awe.

"Wow… look at all their transformers." Daniel looked on excitedly from Arcee's shoulder.

The group walked towards the city and Ninita waved to a transformer in a field of crops in his plow transformation.

"Ninita welcome back sis, I see you found our visitors okay?" He chuckled.

She waved her hand about. "Piece of cake Ripper."

He moved towards the main road and transformed. They looked at the bottle green and white transformed his arms full of the crop he plowed and put it in to the back of a brown pick up truck.

"Hey Speed is expecting this load in five minutes Tray, think you can do it?" Ripper asked the pick up truck.

"Since when have I let you down!" Tray laughed as he drove off.

They looked at the humans also in the fields near by harvesting large cubes of energon from the fields putting them in to the back of a large white red and blue truck.

"That's Trucker, he carries the energon to the city, it's a powerful new form of energon we're harvesting, we can touch it or it short circuits us, but Trucker can have it in the back of his second component without harming him." Ripper remarked jerking his thumb over to where Trucker was parked while the humans loaded the energon in to his cargo hold.

Ninita smiled. "As you can see we're quite peaceful race, we're happy living this way safe from Quintesson and Decepticon alike."

"So there are no Decepticons here at all?" Blaster looked at her. "Not one?"

Ripper just smirked. "Well actually they're on the other side of the planet."

"So there are some here?" Springer grinned. "Alright and I thought this was going to be a boring mission." He slammed a fist in to his other hand happily. "So when we get to kick some decepticon butt?"

Ninita looked at Springer. "They can't enter our area like we can't enter theirs, their protective barrier is a general polar opposite of ours."

"So you guys don't fight at all?" Springer looked at her.

"Not unless you're like my sister and go out to annoy them and beat them up on purpose, if we leave tem alone they leave us alone, we're quite peaceful as I said, they have their own harvesting area as well. So we stay clear of that." Ninita explained.

"Your sister huh? So she likes to kick decepticon butt, sounds like my kind of girl." Blaster smiled.

Ninita just smiled. "Well I guess so, but get to close or she'll shoot the paint right off your body."

"I'm liking her already." Springer grinned.

Ripper huffed. "Try living with her." He grumbled.

"Well follow us we'll lead you in to the city. You can use our communication system to let your autobot friends know you're okay." Ninita offered.

"If they can get it past the barrier." Ripper added.

Jazz looked at Ripper. "Barrier?" He asked.

"The barrier is the defense system that our father fields created using his life force, of course the decepticons creator did the same thus it creates the barrier round this planet, we have had plenty of races crash in to our planet and perish because they got to close to the center of the barrier where the negative and positive bounce off each other." Ripper explained.

"Like a ying yang." Daniel piped up. "This girl in my class at school her mom is Chinese an she has a ying yang tattoo on her arm, one side has the ying and the other has the yang, it looks cool, she said she wanted her body to remain completely balanced in stead of lop sided instead of favoring one side of her body over the other." He explained.

Springer just blinked. "So we can't blame this whole transmission that blew our friends ship out on them?"

"No if you are to blame anyone, we are both equally responsible for your friend's ship." Ninita remarked.

"Damnit and I wanted an excuse to kick some decepticans." Blaster added.

Ninita looked at them. "You really hate the decepticons that much?"

"Well yeah." Daniel replied. "They're evil. Especially Galvitron."

Ripper blinked. "I've never heard of this Galvitron."

The autobots all stared at their peaceful counterparts like they were crazy.

"Okay this is a nice place to visit but remind me never to live here." Springer remarked.

"I don't know I kind of like it." Arcee smiled. "It's always good to know that there are some female bots out there I can talk to."

"Well we aren't many only seven of us are female out of twenty, The decpticons have more female bots at nine out of twenty decepticons." Ninita replied.

"There's only forty transformers on this planet?" Springer looked ay Ripper.

"You got it, we used to be in the hundreds, but our planets old war we lost a lot of our creators and comrades in the war, till Field our father created the barrier with his three brothers, they sacrificed their lives so we wouldn't die. We've been living in peace since, we were only young when it happened and we didn't understand the war or the fighting but Jez she blames the decepticons for our father and uncles deaths." Ripper replied.

"I take I the great war between autobots and decepticons are still going outside of our humble livings?" Ninita asked.

Arcee nodded. "I'm afraid so, but we've reclaimed cybertron from the decepticons."

Ripper smiled. "Cybertron huh? Our father talked about it so fondly. I'd like to see it some day, if we can ever get off this planet."

"Hey man you could come back with us, even if it's just for a visit, I'm sure Rodimus Prime would like to meet you guys." Blaster smiled.

"So long as you keep that racket on the down low." Springer added.

"Field and Drag were communication bots, so it's their frequency that this planet uses to talk to any body out there." Ninita replied.

"So that's why Jazz and Blaster's systems weren't as scrambled as the rest of us." Arcee remarked.

"More than likely." Ripper replied. "C'mon we'll show you where we live."

The transformers walked in to the large golden city looking round at the almost majestic golden Aztec like buildings that surrounded them.

A stereo system near by playing out some tunes as the humans worked.

"Nice work session you can take a break in five." Ripper remarked as he walked past the stereo system.

"Alright!" The stereo cheered.

"Now that my friend is a hard working transformer." Blaster grinned as he walked past.

Ninita smiled. "We'll take you to our leader Speed now, he's a great leader, he's helped us maintain this life in peace."

Springer looked at Arcee. "I wonder what this guy's like?"

Arcee smiled at him. "I have to admit my curiosity is spiked as well."

Ripper looked to Jazz. "You've been awful quiet don't you like our city?"

Jazz looked to Ripper for a moment and he just nodded. "Oh I just like it man, but personally I just like kicking some decepticon cans, it's hard for me to believe after all this that you can even bare living on the same planet as them."

"Well I guess you have a point there." Ripper remarked. "But if we can't attack them and they can't attack us, it's became a normal living atmosphere."

"So you're not worried that they can't be trying to break past your defenses any moment now?" Daniel asked.

Ninita smiled. "There is only once entrance to the city past the barrier, and it only lets humans in and those with autobot circuits. If you had been decepticons you'd been blasted back just by the impact."

"Now theoretically speaking if a decepticon wanted to switch sides, would it still let them through?" Blaster asked Ninita.

Ninita looked at Ripper and she just smiled. "Well we would have to let them through manually then proceed to change their circuits so they would be allowed in future, which means if they did try to go back to the decepticon side, the decepticon defenses wouldn't let them through."

She stopped outside a door and Ripper knocked on it. "Hey Speed you busy, we brought the guests here."

"Bring 'em in!" A voice called through the door.

Ripper opened the door and they looked at the bride of the autobot city a black and white transformer was standing there looking over the crops that were being placed in to a storage by a group of other transformers.

"Speed, these are our new friends." Ripper remarked.

The black an white race car transformer turned round and he smiled at them. "Hey welcome to our city." He greeted. "I'm Speed."

Jazz just nodded. "I'm Jazz, this is Blaster, Arcee, Springer and our human friend Daniel."

"Hi!" Daniel waved happily to see another friendly autobot face.

Speed smiled again. "Well then, you've met Ripper, Tray and Ninita I see. This is Shields, Boater, Circuit and Bush." He motioned to the four transformers helping in the storage removing the crops from the back of Tray while he sat there parked in his pick up truck form.

Blaster nodded. "It's a nice place you got here man, we're just here on a charting mission from Rodimus Prime."

"Rodimus is our new leader after Optimus." Jazz added.

"Optimus Prime, we've heard of him, Drag and Fields used to talk about him."

Springer looked at Jazz and Blaster. "Hey you two worked with Optimus while on Cybertron, you know of those two?"

Blaster thought for a moment. "I can't say I've met them, Jazz my main man, you were Optimus right hand man, you know 'em?"

Jazz saw the others all looking at him and he smiled. "Yeah I knew 'em back on Cybertron, they were suppose to come with us to find an alliance against the decepticons but the part of the arch that they were on got hit bad, we couldn't go back for them because the decepticons had boarded us and they were lost in outer space, I guess this is where they landed."

"Jazz…" Arcee looked at him. "No wonder you've been quite they were your friends."

Jazz just smiled. "I'm sorry to hear they died to save you from decepticons, I lost a few friends in the final battle Optimus fought in, he, Wheel Jack, Rachet, Brawn, Iron hide and so many others were lost in that battle."

Speed looked at Jazz. "I appreciate your straight up honesty Jazz." He smiled and offered the autobot his hand. "If there's anything we can do to help a friend of our fathers then all you have to do is ask."

Jazz shook Speed's hand and he smiled. "We just need to be able to contact home and let them know we're okay and that's we'll start the charting mission tomorrow."

Speed nodded. "Sure we can help you out and show you around our part of the neighborhood."

Jazz smiled. "That's good."

"Besides we need to let Spike and Carlee know that Daniel is okay." Arcee added. "I'll bet they're worried sick about him."

Daniel blushed. "I just wanted to come along."

Springer smiled. "It's alright kiddo I doubt you could get in to any trouble here."

Speed chuckled. "Well follow me I'll lead you to our communication center."

"Hey can we send this report in English?" Springer asked.

Blaster laughed. "Hey Springer don't be a jack, if it's their communication center I'm sure they have more than that."

"That's our defense communication center for those we don't know, if they can break through the code like you guys did then we can trust them enough to let them land on our planet."

"Speaking of which Speed, our ship's radio is damaged and it's probably damaged too, think you or one of the autobots here can fix it?" Springer asked.

"I'll get Graphics out to haul it in and I'm sure Medic can fix it from there." Speed replied.

He lead the transformers through a door to a communication center and a transformer sitting at the main controls swiveled round in a chair. She looked at them.

"Speed there's a ship just sitting outside our communication range just waiting, they've been there for an hour so far and we can't seem to reach them."

"Punch it up on screen Brooke." Speed ordered.

She nodded and hit a switch and the ship appeared on screen.

"Hey alright it's our guys, Rodimus musta got worried when the communication broke." Blaster grinned.

"Okay can we try to get a general message towards them? In English would be nice." Springer remarked.

"Hey that might actually reach them, why didn't I think of that?" Brooke clicked her fingers.

"That my dear is because normally it's not regulations." Speed smiled. "But for our new friends we can do that."

"Right changing frequencies!" Brooke announced and began flicking several switches.

Blur looked at Kup napping in his chair and Grimlock sleeping on the ground even Wheelie was sleeping. "Idon'tbelievethishowcantheysleepatatimelikethis? Impossibleit'simpossiblecompletelyandtotally…….. impossible!" Blur blurted out.

Only a few seconds later the communicator began beeping. "Amessageamessagewehaveamessage! Waitwaitwait Ithoughtthatplanetcouldn'tcontactusbutthemessageiscomeingfmthere. Yes! Itisititsfromthere! ButhowIthoughtwewereoutofrange, atleastIthoughtwewere…"

Blur flicked the switch and he looked at the image on the screen.

"Blaster!KUPKUPKUP!It'sBlasterthey'reokaythey'reokaythey'reokay, wakeupwakeupwakeup!"

Kup stirred and looked at the hyper speed demon transformer. "Slow down kid what?"

"Heya Kup nice to see you're awake, we're alive and fine have a nice break?" Blaster smiled.

Kup smiled. "Blaster nice to see you're doing fine."

"Yeaaaahooo we're doing fine, this planet rocks I tell you! You should come on down there a nice relaxing atmosphere and no decepticons." Blaster laughed.

"Well actually technically there are decepticons but they can't touch us and we can't touch them." Springer's voice spoke from off screen."

"I don't understand…" Wheelie remarked rubbing his optics. "Where will we be able to land? What about the communication sensors they might malfunction like last time on this band."

"Idont'wannacrashI'vecrashedtoomanytimesinthepasttwentyfourhours." Blur remarked.

"Me Grimlock don't get to smash?" Grimlock as looking at the screen.

"What the hell is that thing!" A female voice asked.

"Easy gurl that's Grimlock he's a good friend of ours a dinobot." Blaster smiled.

"Grimlock not thing, Grimlock is Grimlock!" Grimlock's tiny dinobot fists pounded at his chest in emphasis.

"Uuuuuh right." They looked at the female autobot that was onscreen with Blaster.

"Hey guys meet Brooke, she's a native here, and there are other gurls like her here too, c'mon down, have a break we're gonna chart locations on this planet tomorrow, after a nice night's recharge." Blaster smiled.

"We're gonna have to contact Rodimus first and let him know." Kup replied.

"Hey that's fine you do what you gotta man, but let him know Daniel is here too he stowed aboard and we didn't find him until we landed, but he's in good hands my friend, there's an anti decepticon barrier, so no attacks from them what so ever." Blaster smiled.

"Right we can get back in contact with you on this frequency though right?" Kup asked.

"Sure can Kup, we'll be waiting." Blaster smiled.

The transmission faded out.

The transformers in the shuttle looked at each other for a moment. "What do you say about having a break on that planet you guys?" Kup asked.

"No decepticons to smash, me Grimlock want to smash!"

"AskRodimusitswhatweshoulddo." Blur remarked.

"Wheelie agrees with Blur to ask Rodimus Prime that's for sure."

Kup flicked the frequencies. "This is Kup here, come in Rodimus we've had contact from Blaster…"

Rodimus' image flicked on the screen. "You have? How are they?"

"Seems the landed damaged their communications but they've found a planet of autobots and are going to chart the planet tomorrow after a recharge." Kup explained.

"Well that's good." Rodimus nodded.

"They want us to join them there for our break, we're consulting with you first though." Kup added.

"Any decepticon activity on that planet?"

"We haven't detected any, but their is apparently a decepticon barrier round where the autobots of the planet are, so it'll be peaceful." Kup replied.

Rodimus blinked for a moment. "A decepticon barrier, that's got my interest, go in and investigate, I think we might need that sort of technology, see if you can get a copy of that for us, it might help in Cybertron's defense system against future decepticon attack."

"No smashing? Me Grimlock wanted to smash."

"Not this time Grimlock use this time to have a break I don't know go fishing or something while you're down there." Rodimus remarked.

"Me Grimlock like fishing."

"Okay you have my permission."

"Don'tforgettotellhimsaboutDanielwhostowedawayandisdowntherewiththeamatthismoment!"

Rodimus looked at Kup. "Is that true Kup?"

"Fraid so, but the kid's in good hands with a decepticon barrier round this place I don't think we have anything to worry about." Kup replied.

"I hope you're right, I'll let Spike know, just make sure he's okay." Rodimus remarked.

"Wheelie says Daniel is in good hands with these autobots from distant lands."

Rodimus looked at them. "Have a good break you guys and don't forget to stay in contact."

"We will." Kup ended the transmission and then flicked it back to the other frequency. "Blaster you there?"

Blaster's image flicked on the screen and they saw the entire communication room in the background, Jazz was talking to a male autobot they didn't recognize.

"Hey so what's the deal Kup?" Blaster asked.

"We're allowed to have our break on the planet, can you give us some landing co-ordinates?" He asked.

"Ninita do you have a landing pad in this spiffy city?" Blaster asked.

"Sure do." The dual purple and white colored female transformer walked up to the screen and she smiled at the transformers. "I'll send the co-ordinates through to your system and sorry about damaging your ship before it's a defense system."

"Hey that's no problem lass." Kup smiled.

She smiled and they watched as the co-ordinates flashed on the screen. "Welcome to our planet Belta."

"Glad to be welcomed lass." Kup smiled as her image flicked off the screen. "Blur take her down following those co-ordinates."

"Idon'tbelieveI'msdoingthis,thisisgreatjustgreat,firstwecrashthenwe'reallowedtoland,onaplanetthatcrashedusinthefirstplace!" He took the controls and flew the ship in following the co-ordinates that they were provided.

_To Be Continued…._

**J'dee**


	3. The Decepticons Arrive

**Title:** Belta Beat

**Author/s:** _J'dee_

**Rating:** G General

**Genre:** Action / Adventure

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the chapter delays in this fic I borrowed some old school transformer box sets to screen cap so I could try to draw my transformer characters that would feature in this fic but I needed some still shots of some transformers to see if I could pull it off… so far I've only managed to draw Speed, (he's a S 13 Q, and to draw a sweet as car like that as a transformer is not easy I failed considerably so I might have to try to draw the car form to match it up with the transformer form) and Ripper, now try and draw a transformer field plow truck that's even more harder.

Anyways I didn't think people actually liked this fic because I have to say when it comes to writing transformer fics I suck at it terribly because of my OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, I do however own the Belta Beat transformers that feature in this fic cause I created them.

* * *

Rat Bat flew back through the deep confines of space towards the planet of Char. Sound Wave stood there waiting he pushed the eject button on his chest. 

"Rat Bat Report." He ordered.

The decepticon spy flew towards his guardian and transformed back to his cassette form and landed in the tape deck of his guardian.

The tape deck closed as it played out part of the transmission from Cybertron.

_A decepticon barrier, that's got my interest, go in and investigate, I think we might need that sort of technology, see if you can get a copy of that for us, it might help in Cybertron's defense system against future decepticon attack._

Galvitron looked at Sound Wave. "A decepticon Barrier, well then find out where this planet is, if we're ever to take back Cybertron the autobots should not gain access to this barrier."

"So what do you suggest we do mighty Galvitron?" Cyclonus asked.

"Destroy it and any autobot that has access to it." Galvitron replied. "Decepticons to the planet Belta immediately!"

* * *

Air Raid headed back in to the control room and he looked at Rodimus, "Sorry Rodimus but Rat Bat lost me in an asteroid field, any bet he's already reached Char and passed on the transmission to the autobots." 

Rodimus nodded. "I thought as much, Contact Preceptor, First Aid and Sky Lynx let them know that they're heading towards Belta, I want an analysis on that barrier before the decepticons reach it and find a way to destroy it." Rodimus ordered.

"I'm on it!" Air Raid raced from the room and transformed in to his jet form heading towards Preceptor's lab.

* * *

Jazz wandered through the storage hallways and he looked at all the old glyphs on the walls and he looked at Ninita as she led the group of them through the hallway. 

"Your friends will be arriving in the platform provided further down this way."

He clicked his fingers in tune with the beat that came from the speakers adorning the hallway. "Now this is a beat I can get down to."

Ninita smiled at Jazz. "I'm glad you like our sound system."

"Hey little lady what me and the Jazz man have in common is the same taste in music. That's why we're the best of the best in the communication department." Blaster smiled at Ninita.

"I'll only be impressed if you can translate this racket." Springer complained as he walked along the hallway his hands over his audio sensors.

"C'mon man it's a great song." Jazz smiled. "BT and the Roots man."

Blaster danced along down the hallways making Ninita smile. "Well I must say if you two ever wanted to stay here you're more than welcome, not many robots can spend too long here because they're sensitive in their audio preceptors."

They heard the sound of metallic footsteps racing down the hallway towards them a silver and black autobot skidded to a halt.

"Session what's the meaning of this?" Speed asked suddenly.

"We got a problem a ship just came out of nowhere from behind the other autobots and fired on them, they're going to crash land." Session remarked.

"Damnit, any bet Decepticons they must of intercepted our transmission." Springer remarked. "They'll want to destroy this barrier of yours."

"But that's impossible." Ninita looked at them. "Nothing can destroy the barrier."

"Have you even tried, a falling ship might have the power to do that and then hey baby hey baby hey that'll be a rap." Blaster remarked.

"Not if I can help it, Blaster with me, you too Session Ninita we're gunna send out a sound blast powerful enough to cushion their fall!" Jazz called out and he raced down the hallway.

Springer sighed as he looked at Arcee. "I don't think my audio sensors can take much more of this planet."

"I like it." Daniel smiled.

* * *

"Hold on tight fellows… this is going to be a bumpy landing!" Kup called out to the others. 

"Me Grimlock can handle bumpy landings."

"Ohthat'sjustgreatyoumaybeabletobutwhataboutmeahuhahuhahuh?" Blur remarked.

Wheelie looked at his friend. "Kup can do it and land us safe, if not why would he be flying in the first place?"

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh." Blur complained.

"A-yo my fellow autobots this is blaster blasting at ya… Jazz and myself are out to give you a hand, because trust me dudes they don't wanna see you crash land." Blaster's voice called over the radio.

"That'll sure help us out." Kup replied.

"And prepare for the amazing feat of the this planets audio wave so hold on to your seat!" Blaster grinned.

"My Grimlock no understand."

"Neither do I but we're soon going to find out. So hang on!" Kup called to them.

Blur looked at them before holding on to his seat. "Ohwe'reallgunnadiedIjustknowit."

* * *

"This is Sky Lynx here and we're on our way Rodimus, first aid and preceptor are aboard… we'll fill you in as we get closer to belta." 

"I read you loud and clear sky lynx and watch out for those decepticons… they're on their way there too." Rodimus remarked.

"There's no decepticon that I can't handle… for I the great sky lynx have no feat that I can not achieve." Sky lynx boasted.

Preceptor looked at First Aid who just shrugged.

* * *

Jazz stood under the spot where the group was predicted to crash land and he retracted his hands in to his arms before flipping out two large speakers. 

"Now this is more like it. I get to show ya what I can do." He grinned at her.

Ninta smiled at him. "Lets do this…" She flipped her own sub woofers out and they both tuned in to the same station letting the waves bounce out in to the atmosphere at a level unknown to others.

"Alright music! My favorite spoken language!" Blaster grinned transforming in to his beat box form and speed hooked him up to a group of speakers before transforming himself to help out.

The ship came hurtling towards them looking like it was ready to break in to flames when suddenly it passed through the first wave then another suddenly slowly it's decent down and Jazz and Ninita stepped back slowly as they guided the ship in to a landing. While Speed and Blaster moved back also so the four surrounded the ship.

The door to the ship opened a few minutes later with Blur racing off the ship first and on the ground.

"We'realivealivethat'sgoodit'sgoodwe'realivebecauseitsurebeatsbeingdeadandifweweredeadthenwherewouldwebe?"

"Wheelie is glad that we landed fine but the ships engines have crossed the line."

Ninita smiled at them. "That's okay we can fix it but for now you can enjoy your stay here and see how we work as transformers.

"Me Grimlock can't wait."

Kup smiled and patted Jazz on the shoulders. "You did well son."

Jazz smiled. "Thanks Kup, but for now we should really prepare for the decepticons."

"Hey the barrier can hold them off… it's all good." Speed waved his hand about. "I wouldn't worry about it so just kick back and relax a bit.

* * *

Later… 

The transformers were reunited later on in the grand hall of creators past. They all sat at a grand table taking with energon spread over the table for them to share Grimlock was grabbing block after block before shoving it down his mouth.

Kup took a sip of his before placing it down on the table. "That's some fine energon you got here lass."

Ninita smiled. "Thanks we harvest it ourselves, we help the mortals of this planet out and they help us in return."

"So what can you tell us about the decepticons of this planet?" Kup asked.

Speed shrugged. "They don't really attack us much they can't breach the barrier."

"So a planet where decepticons can't bother you, Rodimus prime would like to know what did you do?" Wheelie asked.

"Well just as they can't attack us we can't attack them they have a barrier similar to ours, how it operates it beyond all of us though." Ninita replied.

"So if we asked to take the secret with us you couldn't help us out?" Springer asked.

"Fraid not." Ninita shook her head. "But we can try."

"Well need to think of something before the decepticons arrive." Jazz pointed out.

* * *

Galvitron looked round as he stepped of the ship, there was definitely something up with planet. They had managed to arrive undetected and he looked at the barrier wall before walking up to it. 

"I wouldn't touch that not if you wanna keep all your circuits in place." A voice spoke to him and he looked over his shoulder.

"Cyclonus… kill that transformer for me." He remarked.

The transformer just grinned. "Then you'll never get the autobot barrier." He saw their looks of surprise and smiled. "You mean you didn't know… well for every ying there is a yang… and you my friends have found your Yang… I'm Blitz, I lead the decepticons on this planet…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

A.N: Sorry this chapter is so short it was pretty much a filler and lamely written but I got some serious irl issues to deal with that over power my fic updating, so I can only work on one at a time… I'm terribly sorry…

And I'm sory about how this uploaded on FFN I'm not sure how to edit this properly so it's more readable and un-uuugh on the eyes.


End file.
